Pallet Town Trainer Number 3:Kanto Journey
by Anna-may Freak
Summary: I don't do summaries! Is an OC as the last trainer, the one who got Charizard. Technically, she's not really the last one, because there's the one that got Bulbasaur, but whatever. REWRITE IN PROGRESS!
1. A Firey Start

A cool breeze blew through the streets of Pallet Town, riffling my long blonde hair. I tilted my head back and gazed up at the silvery Kanto morning sky.

Today was the day I was supposed to get my first Pokémon and join the ranks of the Pokémon trainers. I was really excited… but scared too. But that was natural, right?

Sighing, I looked ahead, at the gates that led to Professor Oak's lab. It was now or never. As I started up the path, I realized I was the only new trainer here. I hope he's here this early…

"Oh, hello, Anna!" The professor was standing at a small circular console with three Pokéballs on it.

"Am I too early?" I asked, suddenly very anxious and playing with one of my pigtails.

"No, of course not. You're right in time. Since you're the first, you have your choice of starters."

"Hmmm…" I considered the three Pokémon in front of me. Bulbasaur and Squirtle were good choices considering the Rock-types at the first Gym, but I wasn't a Grass-type fan, and Gary had made it clear he wanted Squirtle. That left…

"Charmander. I'll take Charmander."

I wandered down the dirt road towards Pewter City. It had been only a day since I'd received Charmander, and it already felt like we'd been together forever. I'd renamed him Scourge. Charmander seemed too ordinary for this little guy. He'd already tried to burn the professor and me when I released him back in the lab. Scourge succeeded in knocking over a rack of empty Pokéballs into the sink.

Up ahead was a small rest stop for trainers, consisting of a Pokémon Center, a Pokémart, and a few small restaurants and houses. Outside a few small children and Pokémon played under the watchful gaze of their mothers and the family Pokémon.

I gathered up Scourge and headed for the pretty, quaint looking Pokémon Center. Inside, I needed to meet with someone.

"Aunt Cynthia! Uncle Riley!" I set Scourge down and ran to greet my mother's sister and my father's brother. They had called the night before I left and told me to meet them here, because they had something they wanted to give me.

The three of us sat at a table near the window, where Scourge wriggled himself up onto my lap to look over the table at my relatives. They asked me how my journey was going so far, and how I liked being on my own.

"So, Anna. How's it having a Pokémon at last?" My uncle smiled at Scourge eating some Pokéchow I'd put on the table for him to snack on while we talked.

"Amazing, Uncle Riley. Scourge and I are getting along great."

"It'll be interesting to see how the toughest starter and the original rebel child get along once Scourge evolves." Aunt Cynthia chuckled. I didn't remember any of this, but according to both my aunts and my uncle, I was a very… willful baby. Where they got that, I will never know. I was an angel child.

"True." Uncle Riley agreed, and then reached into his pocket and took out a circular blue stone on a slim silver chain, and reached over and placed it around my neck.

"What- what is this?" I touched it with the tip of one finger, almost afraid it would blow up if I did.

"It's an Aura stone. Your father, like me, was an Aura Guardian in training. He believed you had the power as well. But…" my uncle sighed, and looked sad, "he died, before he could know for sure. In the event that something happened to him, he asked me to give it to you."

"Thanks, Uncle Riley." I leaned over and hugged him tightly, and then Aunt Cynthia.

"And this is from me. No Guardian in training is complete without a partner." He handed me an egg, striped with blue, gray, and red. "It'll hatch if you carry it with you, and keep it safe."

"Wow, an Egg! Thanks, Uncle Riley!" I exclaimed, beaming, and added, "I'll take really good care of it, I promise."

"Good."

We all sat for a while, and they gave me advice on training and Aura training. Apparently, if I wasn't careful, my Aura would flow into my Pokémon and make them nearly unbeatable.

The next morning, I said goodbye to my relatives, with a promise from Uncle Riley that he'd meet me in Cerulean City to check up on me.

I needed to leave too, if I wanted to get to Pewter City today. Touching my Aura necklace, I picked up my Egg, made sure Scourge was next to me, and headed out.


	2. Start of My Aura Training

As you can probably tell, I'm doing a rewrite of the whole thing. Hopefully it's not as Mary-Sueish this time. ^^

Scourge and I were training in a field just outside the road to Pewter City. I had him try to hit a boulder a few feet away, and so far, he was doing well. He'd hit the target most of the time using Flamethrower, and we were trying to hit it with Fire Spin now. And he was still doing great. What was going on? I checked my necklace while he fired again; it didn't change. Uncle Riley had said if I was using Aura at all, it would swirl with pale blue light.

"Char?" Scourge looked kind of confused. Looking up at the target, I realized he had burned away all the grass around it, and scorched the ground. Sighing, I looked from the target to my Pokémon.

"Let's take a break for now, and head to the Pokémon Center and get a drink and a snack." He nodded, and I picked up my bag and gathered up my egg.

Scourge curled up on the couch seat, while I checked my email on my laptop. No New Messages. Sighing, I rested my hand on the Egg that Uncle Riley had given me. What did he mean, all Guardians in training need a partner? What is inside this egg?

"All right, Scourge, let's try to train some more." We'd found another spot to train in, and we were working on dodging this time.

After an hour or two of dodging and spinning, Scourge was exhausted and so was I.

"Let's call it a day, buddy."

The next morning, I stretched and looked down at the tiny Charmander next to me, and the Egg on the pillow behind me. Neither moved as I slid out of bed and dressed in my usual uniform: A light blue tank top, white hoodie vest, blue jean capris, and sneakers. After pulling my hair into the requisite pigtails, I gently shook Charmander awake, grabbed my bag and Egg, and left my room to get in some more training before I took on Brock. I didn't know exactly how I was going to beat both Geodude and Onix with just Charmander, but I was going to try my dead level best.

At lunch that day, I was snacking on a candy bar while Scourge chowed down on Pokéblock. At first, I thought the cracking noises were from Scourge's food; but looking down at him, he was finished eating and now curled up, resting off his meal. Uh-oh. The cracking persisted, and I realized it was the Egg that I had been carrying for the past two days. It can't be. I've barely had it!

The pretty blue shell was splintering by the time I got it to Nurse Joy, and just as she was setting it on the counter, it completely hatched into a small, jackal-headed Pokémon. It rubbed its face with its small paws, and then looked up at us with bright red eyes.

"Are you guys just going to stand there staring at me all day?" A female voice came out of the little Pokémon, and it – she – folded her arms.

"Uh… no. But, what are you?" I was a little nervous about talking to her. She seemed to have a lot of attitude.

"What AM I? I'm a Riolu. The first evolution of Lucario. The Emanation Pokémon. Ring any bells?"

"Wait…. You said Lucario, right? My Uncle Riley has one of those." She's supposed to be my Guardian partner?

"Yup. My guess is your Uncle Riley gave me to you because he knew you had some Guardian potential. Am I right?"

"Well, yeah. My dad was a Guardian in training."

"Thought so." She hopped off the counter to stand in front of me, her paws on her hips. "So, what's your name? Mine's Erin."

"Mine's Anna. And he's Scourge."

"Char!"

"So, you're in training to beat Brock, right?"

The three of us walked down the rocky street, amid the many people going home from their jobs; scientists from the museum and campers and hikers going home from the Gym.

"That's right." I sighed, and shifted my bag. "But I've only got Charmander trained well enough. It'll take a few more days to get you ready to battle."

"Nu-uh. I'm ready now. Besides, I'll have an advantage over Rock-types because of my Fighting-type moves."

"All right… We'll go over some moves in the morning before we challenge him, all right?"

Erin agreed, and we turned around to head back to the Pokémon Center. Later that night, I lay in bed with Erin on one side and Scourge on the other. Moonlight washed in and lit up the room with silver shadows. I reached my hand up to my neck and gripped my Aura stone. Tomorrow, I would make my parents and relatives proud in the battle arena.

Like it? Hate it? I don't really care as long as you comment (but no flames, please!) Press the review button, if you please?


End file.
